


two hearts in one home

by lookingforsuchen



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, younghyun appreciating and loving jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforsuchen/pseuds/lookingforsuchen
Summary: Younghyun wants to show Jae how much he loves him.





	two hearts in one home

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend who just wants to see Jae being loved and cuddled. I hope this satisfies your needs!
> 
> Unbeta'd, written on a whim and also the first Parkian fic I publish, hope you enjoy it ♡ If you notice any mistakes, feel free to let me know!

It's a lazy Sunday morning; raindrops are softly hitting the surface of the bedroom window, as Jae rolls on the other side of the bed, only to find himself facing his fully awake boyfriend. Younghyun is smiling fondly at him.

“Good morning, sunshine” he whispers, and Jae's heart skips a beat because of how deep the other's voice is. 

The blond mumbles something which Younghyun assumes is a 'mornin' and steals a quick peck from his rosey, soft lips before cuddling up to his side. Younghyun adjusts himself in a certain way so Jae can comfortably lay his head on his chest, because he likes to hear the other's heartbeat when they cuddle.

They just lay there, in a blissful silence, the only source of noise is from the rain, which has started to pour; if they had opened the window, they would've smelled that typical scent of rainy days. 

Jae's breath is steady, he is lulled by the sound of Younghyun's heartbeat, so much he thinks he might fall asleep again; it's so nice to be surrounded by his lover's scent, to feel the warmth of his naked chest against his face. 

Younghyun can't help but put his arms around Jae's slim figure; he looks so little, all bundled up like that, under the sheets. He can't take his eyes off of him, engraving every single detail about the other in his memory.

Just like that, he places a kiss on the top of Jae's head; his hair is soft despite the several times he has dyed it, and smells very nice, like everything about him. 

“Jae, babe, come up here” he says, while ruffling his hair. 

“What if I don't” the other replies in a teasing tone. 

“Then no kisses for you.”

A tiny bit reluctant to get out of Younghyun's warm embrace, he does as the other said, because he can't resist his kisses. 

As soon as they get face to face, Younghyun stretches out to caress Jae's puffy cheek with his thumb; their gazes meet and soon enough, their lips follow through. It's a sweet kiss, one of those the couple usually exchange to express their undying love and affection. 

While kissing, Younghyun runs his hands up and down Jae's back and then lets his lips linger on the other's for just a little more before finally breaking the kiss.

Jae is out of breath, and his cheeks are all red; Younghyun can't help the urge of peppering them with soft pecks. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love every single thing about you?” he asks, knowing the answer extremely well.

Of course he has told him, in more than one occasion, how much he loves every little detail of his boyfriend, but anytime was good enough to remind him. 

“Your eyes have the prettiest shape. I love how they light up and outshine even the brightest of stars whenever you're happy, or excited about something”. As he speaks, he proceeds with moving away Jae's long bangs, in order to look right into his eyes.

“I also love your little, crooked nose. It's adorable, and the urge to boop it is always insane; it fits your features perfectly” and that being said, Younghyun leaves a tiny kiss on the tip of his nose. 

“Your cheeks and lips, some of my favourite features”, he continues –a caress here, a peck there. “They're soft, nice to kiss; and when you pout, they all get in action to make you look even more adorable than you already are.”

Seeing Younghyun's heartfelt, genuine smile while he showers him with compliments, Jae can't help but interrupt him with a tiny peck; it's the younger's turn to blush now. 

“This is cheating!” he exclaims in a fake annoyed tone, puffing out his cheeks. 

“You're irresistible, though” Jae says, a tiny smirk plastered on his face. 

Younghyun scoffs, but he doesn't get distracted by that and goes on. He starts tracing the outline of Jae's neck, shoulders and collarbones, getting lost in every inch of his skin. 

“I've always thought your collarbones were _sexy_ , as cringeworthy as it might sound. I love how they stand out, they're pretty and… somehow inviting, you know?” They both giggle at that last statement. 

Suddenly, Younghyun gets distracted by Jae's neck moles and with a finger, he draws figures, as if his moles were stars and he could make constellations out of them. 

“You love my moles too, now?” Jae asks, giggling because Younghyun's light touches tickled a little. 

“Of course. How many times do I have to tell you that I adore every single detail about your body? Everything is perfect in my eyes. _You_ are perfect in my eyes” he replies, looking at him with the most sincere gaze Jae has ever seen. 

Jae is taken aback by what the other just said; he feels so loved and appreciated, it's almost overwhelming. He doesn't know how to react. 

“I love you” he whispers, and has probably never meant those words as much as he does now.

“I love you too” Younghyun replies, with the same sincerity he has in his eyes.

They stay there in silence, complete silence, enjoying each other's presence; rain has stopped falling, some rays of sunshine make their way into the room. 

“Can we stay like this forever?” Jae asks, wishing for time to stop so they could fulfill that wish. 

“For as long as we live, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> @jongdaemonic on twitter;  
> baudaelaire on curious cat.


End file.
